Daily Life with a Monster Girl at Hinata Inn
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: This is an idea that I came up with after reading some Love Hina fanfictions and re-reading the manga series. Feel free to accept the challenge and let me know if you are interested to become the writer of this story!


**Daily Life with a Monster Girl at Hinata Inn**

MAJOR Disclaimer: This is an idea/challenge for anyone who wants to write a crossover fanfiction of "Love Hina" with "Daily Life with Monster Girl". As such, I have nothing material to earn from this and own nothing of the two series except for my idea.

After reading some "Love Hina" fanfiction, and being a fan of "Daily Life with Monster Girl", I had an idea. What would happen if the monster girls become residents alongside with the girls at the Hinata Inn with Keitaro as the sole male/manager of the place? Will Urashima Keitaro survive the inevitable insanity/hilarity that will ensue?

Interested yet? If you are interested, feel free to let me know that you wish to write this crossover. However, there are a few rules for any potential writer to follow if possible:

No mindless bashing of characters, including the majority of the girls from the Hinata Inn and Granny Hina (I read a few fanfictions so I know that some people enjoy bashing them). If you really feel that the "more aggressive" and "less caring" members of the Hinata girls need to learn a lesson about their poor actions, there are better (and more realistic) ways to make them realize the error of their ways (and no, I'm not talking about them getting into trouble with MON due to attacking a monster, although the threat could be used to scare them a bit). Think about it, the monster girls were more than happy to be romantically involved, or at least be on friendly civil terms, with Kimihito Kurusu, the main male lead of "Daily Life with Monster Girl". What will to stop any fanfiction writer from allowing the monster girls to freely show respect, care and affection for Keitaro? What will stop the writer from making Keitaro slowly gain a preference for their company over the human girls that hurt and manipulate him (of course, that could make it perfectly possible for some of the human girls, such as Maehara Shinobu, gain a better chance of actually being romantically involved with him by befriending the said monster girls)? Even better, the positive attention from the various monster girls will give Keitaro a reason to give up any romantic notions with the human girls that abuse him unless the said girls finally stop their foolishness (that said, he is a nice guy by nature so that does mean that he will most likely still help the human girls deal with their problems, such as Aoyama Motoko's issues). Just remember, the reason why the monster girls like Kurusu is because he is a nice guy who cares for them regardless of their more monstrous traits, so for the love of good writing make it such that Keitaro is still the nice guy we all know from reading the canon manga series of "Love Hina", not some OOC person who will not care for the Hinata girls.

Just like Kurusu, Keitaro will have to put up with physical abuse from the monster girls. However, the physical abuse from the monster girls will be, like canon, mostly accidental in nature rather than aggressively vindictive as in the case of Motoko and Narusegawa Naru from "Love Hina". Due to having a "near-indestructible" body, Keitaro will be able to put up with the abuse from the monster girls. On the flip side, the monster girls will be more likely than not willing to defend Keitaro from harm (although that will not stop them from smacking him, or even letting the human girls assist them, on rare occasions like what happened to Kurusu when Papi said that she would be laying eggs soon). I can almost imagine a rivalry between Centaurea Shianus, the centaur knight, against Motoko, the demon-slaying samurai (the duel between them will probably be popcorn-munching worthy). The monster girls may not be able to harm humans, but they can block or deflect their attacks in Keitaro's defence (Miia's tail is a powerful length of muscle, Papi can fly and carry people, Suu can morph into a barrier of slime, and Rachnera Arachnera can use her silk). Also, the girls of Hinata Inn should be sensible enough to realize that they will get into trouble with MON if they harm any of the monster girls. Most importantly though, while Keitaro may suffer physical injuries just as bad or even worse from his mishaps with the monster girls than with the human girls, he will generally receive less emotional and mental grief from them than from the majority of the girls from the Hinata Inn (now, is that really so hard to convince him to like someone like Miia over Naru without bashing Naru or making her utterly despicable). Remember, Keitaro was ultimately willing to give up on his Promise Girl to be with Naru whom he was not aware to be the one at the time (suspect probably, but not fully realize).

Keitaro can learn western swordsmanship from Centaurea which will make any later conflict with Motoko or even her elder sister potentially interesting (and give him a chance of gaining a level in badass). Also, Keitaro can spar with Rachnera as I do honestly believe that she is a combat-type with a specialty in restraining her opponents with silk (imagine what will happen if Centaurea and Rachnera actually learn to add Ki into their attacks, such as Arrow-Wave Slash and Razor Silk).

Timeline-wise, it will follow the "Love Hina" setting but with the added features/characters from "Daily Life with Monster Girls" such as MON, Ms Smith, Polt from the fitness centre, and Draco. As to when the story begins, why not make it such that it begins with Miia moving into Hinata Inn soon after Keitaro became the manager, like within a week or two, (Miia, being a lamia, would not be accepted by ordinary host families so Granny Hina, who is acquainted with Ms Smith or her boss, took her in as a ward of the Urashima family). Due to Keitaro showing concern to her, much like what Kurusu would have done, Miia would become openly affectionate toward him hence starting his crazy daily life with an increasing harem of monster girls.

Sadly, I honestly do not know how to add Meroune Lorelei into the story as she is a wheelchair-bound mermaid (and Hinata Inn does have an impressive flight of stairs if I remember right). Rachnera on the other hand will probably be a bit complicated as I highly doubt that Naru and Motoko will allow that sleaze-ball of a director get within ten feet around Hinata Inn (on the other hand, you can make it such that Granny Hina takes her in as well, but not necessarily before she suffered from the falsehoods of humans that do not like her). As for the rest of the monster girls, I will leave their introductions to you although their introductions can follow canon.

Feel free to have Kurusu (from "Daily Life with Monster Girl"), Onodera Mamoru (from "Deadline Summoner"), and Touga Eita (from "12 Beast") appear in the story and maybe even become possible alternate love interests for the monster girls or even some of the kinder human girls (or at least those who had undergone character development) from Hinata Inn. Keitaro can either have just one girl or a reasonable harem as long as the girls in the harem are willing to share. On a side note, both Mamoru and Eita can have their unique characteristics as geeks and, in Eita's case, being a ninja (imagine Eita being paired with Motoko). As for characters from "Mahou Sensei Negima", such as Zazie Rainyday, Sakurazaki Setsuna, Inugami Kotaro, Negi Springfield, Nagase Kaede, and even Evangelin A. K. Mc Dowell, I do not see why not in adding them to the story (just as long as they do not derail the main story).

Remember, "Love Hina" and "Daily Life with Monster Girl" is both harem romantic comedies so at least have the story start as such. If you plan to somehow convert that into an epic shounen adventure like "Mahou Sensei Negima", I wish you the best of luck ("Deadline Summoner" and "12 Beast" could give you an idea in creating your own the monster world).

Keitaro became an archaeologist in canon, so why not change that formula and make him choose a different course unless he somehow becomes an archaeologist adventurer in the monster world (which does open up an opportunity to a Dragon Quest-like adventure). For example, he is a good artist so make him choose an art course. Alternatively, he can choose a course in understanding the culture of the monsters from the monster world. Remember, he can have a major course with minor electives so keep that in mind when deciding his university course. If he becomes an artist, why not make him the architect of an "Elaborate University High" known as Mahora Academy which will accept both humans and monsters (I like "Mahou Sensei Negima", and "Love Hina" is done by the same mangaka).

These are my ideas so far, but the story will ultimately be yours to write about. To those that wish to write a good fanfiction story of Keitaro's life with the monster girls alongside with the human girls in the Hinata Inn, I wish you good luck!


End file.
